Unreverse (might change title because its kind of a bad titile)
by Why r all the pen names taken
Summary: Most of the people are reversed. Only a few are not. And Miwa is one of them. However, all his friends are reversed and are nowhere to be found. So he decides to take action. He meets a mysterious girl who knows his friends whereabouts and seems to know a lot about reverse and void. THIS STORY IS FICTIONAL AND SOME PARTS MAY CONTRADICT THE ANIME. Contains Miwa and my OC!PLS review
1. Chapter 1

'_'-thoughts  
"_"-said  
This story is set at link joker. Where almost everyone is reversed except for Miwa Taishi and some other people:

'They aren't anywhere... It's been so long already.' Thought Miwa as he let out a long heavy sigh. "I guess I've no choice..."  
He pulled out his deck and clutched it tightly.  
"Okay, Miwa Taishi. You've got to face this." He whispered. He pressed his hand on his window as he looked outside. Almost all the other card fighters were reversed and all his friends were missing. Having no choice, he had to face this, alone. In addition, he has no clue where his friends were.  
"Mi-mi-Miwa."An unknown voice traveled from behind him.  
"eh? Who is that?" Miwa turned around and saw a girl around 15 or 16  
The unkown girl said "I can help you."  
The girl had shoulder-length golden hair and and reddish-blue eyes. There was a nice pleat that went across her hair. Her eyes looked scheming but kind, and she wore a mysterious smile.  
Miwa jolted back immediately. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?!" He exclaimed.  
"I know where you're friends are, Miwa-san, and I can help you." Smiled the girl.  
"Who are you? And how do you know me? Do I know you?" Asked Miwa panicky, he wouldn't want to be meeting a strong reversed person now. And who knew why she was doing in her room.  
"I'm Type. A stalker." She giggled.

.  
Please drop a review! 3  
And I might(I'm a lazy person so I might not)edit this as it is a draft thingy~


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I've been out so long! I've been so busy~ and I haven't go the FEEL to write anything...(I am not a consistent person) ._. Buttttt at least I could get myself to write the second chapter! Enjoy~

Unknown girl: I'm Type. A stalker. :D

Type and Miwa sit at the dinning table. Miwa feeling very akward. "... Sooooooo... You know where my friends are?"  
"Yup, most of them."  
"Do any of my friends know you?"  
"Maybe?" Chucked the girl.  
Feeling weirded out more than ever, Miwa coughed. "Uhm. •-• so... Where are they?"  
She propped her head on her palm and murmured "hmm... What do you plan on doing?"  
"Safe them. I guess..." His eyes darted around as she continued to speak.  
"Well, if you go to the streets now, random people are going to come at you. What are you going to do?" Type posed, still bearing her never fading smile.

"Okay~ Chill I'll help you Miwa-kun." She said, "Let's go out first. Bring your deck."  
'Eh? What? But we won't be like attacked?' Miwa thought as he watched the girl walk to his doorstep. He slowly walked up behind her. Type sat down and started wearing her boots. 'That's some high boots she has...' Thought Miwa.

"So what's your plan?"  
"I'm going to bring you to Aichi-kun first. On our way there, no matter what you do, just don't take your deck out." She stared at Miwa intently and he nodded in response.  
"The fight does not start until you put your vanguard out." she continued. "Let's go."  
He wore his shoes and followed behind Type. "O-okay." Stuttered Miwa.

They walked out of the house, leading them to a dangerous zombie loaded place. Miwa looked down, while Type strode in front of him. "Oh... I hope I can save Kai and the others in time!" Miwa prayed. After walking a while, Type turned a corner and into a dark alley.  
Suddenly stopping. "Woah." Miwa looked up.  
"Here is the place."

"Aichi-kun is in here." She said, pointing at a small door. The door looked like a back door, with a rusted handle and trash cans beside it. Miwa eyed her suspiciously.  
Type pressed down the handle. "Let's go in." TAK!

"It's locked huh?" Asked Miwa.  
Type went into deep thought. "I guess we have to break in." She fiddled with the lock... But to no avail.  
"Let me try something. Step aside Miss~" Miwa swung his foot right at the door, making it fly open with a loud thud. Leaving Type slightly impressed by him.  
"Aichi!" He ran in, realizing that it was stairs downwards to a small room. Spotting his target of the day.  
The blue hair boy sat on a bed, seemingly motionless. His eyes held a distant gaze. Slowly, he turned to face his unexpected visitors.  
"Aichi!" Miwa ran forward, until a hand pushed him back.  
"He is acting weird." Type stated, in a-matter-of-fact, way. "Stay back and observe him for a while.

Thank you for reading! Please review if you have time! And somehow, this story links to my other Kai x Aichi fanfic. _ hope you guys don't mind... (I've been thinking whether to link them... So... Yea...) but it's not a big thing! so you guys can just continue reading this! Thank you once again for reviewing! TATA~


End file.
